Can't Dance Around This
by RiddleBlack
Summary: In which Glitch learns you can't get away from everything and Cain has more issues to deal with.
1. Anxiety

Glitch stared down at the sheets of paper in his hands that he had just ripped from a printer in front of him just them spat out. After flipping through the pages, skimming over them and finally coming to his conclusion, he stopped. Dropping them on to the table in front of him, he got up and leaned against the laboratory wall, an expression of triumph on his features. He had succeeded. He didn't fail the Queen, he could prove that he was just more than a headcase and that his experiments worked. As thoughts ran freely around his half a brain, he felt like his had forgotten something. Something important that he couldn't quite place his finger on. He frowned, trying to dredge up the memory. He snapped suddenly, smiling, proud of himself for remembering. Then, it quickly disappeared. _I forgot to tell Wyatt._

* * *

><p>Cain drummed his fingers against the cool marble of the table he was sitting at. Glitch had asked him to come here and wait for him to arrive so they could talk. Needless to say, he was a bit uneasy. Normally, if Glitch wanted to talk to him, he'd run right out when he was training the new military recruits and start jabbering on about whatever it was. This time, however, he had someone send a note to their room so he'd get it when he got up. The message was incredibly impersonal, which was shocking for Glitch. What worried Cain the most was that until this time, Glitch had made an effort to avoid him. He continued to drill his fingers in to the marble. Whatever this was about it had to be important.<p> 


	2. Nervousness

Glitch peeked out from behind the door that lead out to the courtyard of castle. He saw Cain sitting at one of the tables they had added when Queen Lavender Eyes came back to power. He bit his lip, trying to keep calm. He thoughts kept flying wildly around in his head. _I need to tell him, it's really important after all. I mean, I'm sure he'll be okay. I mean his never been really mad at me before, just very annoyed. Okay maybe a bit mad but never enough to… what was I thinking about? Look, there's Cain! _Needless to say, once his forgot, his edgy-ness subsided and he ran out to the courtyard and sat next to Cain.

"Hey! You actually came!" he said excitedly, his eyes wide with enthusiasm. Cain turn to look at him, an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, I came. I came because you asked me to. What is it wanted to talk about?" he asked, his voice serious, despite Glitch's personality.

"Talk about…" Glitch murmured, looking down in his lap, tapping his fingers on his leg. He bit his lip, trying to concentrate.

"Yes, talk about. Do you remember what is was?" Cain inquired, crossing his arms, staring patiently at Glitch, waiting for him to recall what the topic was.

_Great Gail, he seems angry, _Glitch thought to himself, _I hope he isn't mad about… oh yeah!_ Glitch looked up eagerly and turned to Cain. "I remember now! I was going to tell you tha-" he stopped, his eyes suddenly wide, his expression equivalent to one of someone who was about to be shot.

Cain put his hand on Glitch's shoulder, shaking him slightly. "Glitch? Glitch, you in there?" he called, hoping to pull the man out of his trance. Glitch shook his head suddenly and stood up, murmuring to himself, "N-No… I can't do it. Not yet. Later, that's it, later."

Cain grabbed the sleeve of Glitch's tattered coat and pulled him back to his seat. "No, you can and you will. Glitch, I want to know what's wrong. First, we…" he coughed, trying to find the right words, "Got together, I suppose. Then, you lock yourself in your lab for months, you won't even tell me what you're working on, and then when you seem to have it finished, you start avoiding me and acting like this. What is it?"

Glitch looked down, biting his lip thoughtfully, before glancing back up at Cain. "You know how the Queen approved of us?" he asked. Cain nodded. "Well, after she did that, it seems that many other people, like us, wanted to be able to be together, so the Queen passed a law, saying it was alright to have a relationship with someone of the same gender." Cain nodded again, following Glitch's story, wondering where it was going to end up. "Well, due to the fact that there are more relationships out there than we predicted, there may be a huge decrease in the O.Z. population over the next few years."

Cain sighed, "Glitch, what does this have to do with how you've been acting?"

"I'm getting there!" he retorted, glaring at Cain for a second before his face softened and he looked back down, "The Queen asked me to do something about it. She asked me to find a way to make it so that these relationships don't effect our population count negatively. So, I figured that I may as well figure out how to effect it positively. I went through countless ideas until I figured out the best plan: find a way to allow couples to have children of their own. I spent all that time in the lab to create an experiment that wouldn't be harmful and I found it! Everything was correct! Absolutely perfect! All the tests came back positive!" he called, his voice loud with thrill.

"Glitch, that's great." Cain said, patting his shoulder, "But I still don't see the issue."

Glitch's face changed suddenly to a look of nervousness. "I… I tested it on myself."

* * *

><p>Good Gravy, what have I done? Please review, though I do without rude comments. Come on now, who didn't see this coming?<p> 


	3. Content

Cain stared at Glitch for a moment, his face one of complete and utter shock. "You're joking, right?"

"Yes, Cain. I'd waste our time away by acting that nervous about a complete and utter joke." Glitch snapped, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Glitch, why the hell did you test it on yourself!" he yelled furiously.

Glitch leaned away from him before speaking, "W-Well, I had finished making the experiment and I needed to find a test subject, but since I really wanted to finish the experiment, I thought that I should do it! What's the big deal, Cain!" he exclaimed nervously.

"The big deal is that you could have gotten hurt! Glitch, you don't seem to get this! Just because you're really smart doesn't change the fact that you only have half a brain! If you go off and do things without telling me, how am I supposed to make sure you're okay!" he hollered back.

Glitch stared at him, eyes wide. Cain sighed, trying to relax himself before turning back to the naïve advisor. "Glitch, I'm not mad that you did this. It seems like you went through a lot of thought creating the experiment and making sure that it's safe. I'm more mad that you didn't tell me."

Cain leaned forward and held the smaller man, placing his chin on the top of his head. Glitch bent in to the embrace and whispered an apology. Cain pulled them back and Glitch smiled crookedly.

"So… you're okay with this?" Glitch asked, looking up at him.

"It is mine, right?" Cain replied sarcastically.

Glitch laughed, kissing Cain lightly on the cheek, before nodding at the tin man's joke.


	4. Revelation

He had compiled all of his research, knowing all of the things he'd have to deal with during the whole testing of the experiment. When Glitch read about the symptoms that he'd have, he mostly ignored them, assuming that they wouldn't be that bad. He was right. They weren't that bad… they were worse. Glitch leaned against the sink in the bathroom, washing out his mouth after vomiting for the third time that morning. He sighed and went back into his bedroom, lying down on the bed, hoping to go back to sleep. The second he closed his eyes, Cain entered the room.

"Glitch, you're going to have to get up." he stated, shaking him slightly out of his sleep.

"I don't want to." he groaned, pulling the blanket over his head. Cain sighed, yanking the blanket off of Glitch's head.

"Too bad. You need to." he replied, leaning against the bed post.

"I don't see why." Glitch replied, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Well, two reasons," Cain answered, holding up two fingers, "One, you stayed in bed during breakfast yesterday and I had to deal with DG and Azkedellia questioning me left and right about where you were, eventually forcing me to say that you weren't feeling well and having more questions thrown at me. Two, we have to tell everyone about… um…" he continued, trying to find the right words.

"Child, Cain. The baby, that's the word." Glitch affirmed, crossing his arms.

"Yes, the baby." He confirmed, nodding, "Anyway, we need to tell everyone _today._" Glitch groaned, throwing his hands in the air.

"But Her Majesty already knows! Why should we have to mention it to the others?" he called out irritated.

"Glitch, it'll be a better result if you tell them. If the Queen does, we're going to be flooded with even more questions about why we didn't say anything ourselves."

Glitch sighed. "I suppose you're right." He stood and changed in to his military-like advisor's uniform. Even with half a brain, the Queen was still kind enough to allow him to continue with his usual advisor duties. Following Cain down the palace stairs and in to the dining room, they found the Queen, Ahamo, Azkedellia, Raw, DG, and Kalm sitting at their usual seats at the table. Glitch smiled weakly and took his seat next to Cain.

"Glitch! Are you feeling better?" DG asked, her voice kind but filled with concern. Glitch nodded and smiled at the young princess for a brief moment before raising an eyebrow at Raw who had been staring at him since he entered.

"Yes?" he inquired, picking at the food on his plate, refusing to eat.

Raw glimpsed around the room, as if looking for something. "What is it, Raw?" DG asked, turning to face him.

"Raw feel presence." he said calmly. Glitch's eyes widened and he exchanged a glance with Cain, who looked equally as nervous.

"Presence? You mean, like here?" Azkedellia asked, focusing on Raw from across a the table, a look of curiosity on her features.

Raw nodded and Kalm looked up. "Kalm feel it too." Kalm agreed, looking around before focusing on Glitch. "Coming from Mister Glitch."

Glitch gulped and shifted his eyes to the table. DG raised an eyebrow and turned to her half-brained friend. "What do you mean, 'coming from him?'"

Glitch forced an uncomfortable laugh, "I-I'm sure you're joking, Raw, Kalm. I assure you it's just me here." He looked to his left, catching Cain's glare and he looked back to the table.

"No, Kalm right. Presence coming from you, Glitch." Raw retorted, nodding his head.

"Alright, what's going on?" DG asked, staring impatiently at Glitch, waiting for an answer. Glitch sighed and smiled at the group, before answering rather quickly, "Well, due to an experiment that was requested by Her Majesty, I am going to have a child, heh. Now, if you'll excuse me." he started to stand and leave, when he heard a voice from behind him.

"Ambrose," the Queen called out, her tone a bit cold and very serious, making Glitch stop in his tracks, "Sit down." Glitch gulped, but got back in his seat. The group stared wildly at him as his fidgeted in his place and re-explained the experiment. When he finished, he let out a breath and he glanced up at the astounded assembly before him. Then, DG started laughing, surprising both Cain and Glitch.

"Why didn't you just say so when you came in?" she posed, leaning back in her chair.

Glitch shrugged and smiled a crooked grin, "I guess I was nervous." Cain smirked, crossing his arms, proud of himself for being right a.k.a. knowing that it wouldn't be a big deal.

"What's with him?" DG asked pointing her thumb in Cain's direction. Glitch sneered, punching Cain lightly in the arm, "He's just smug cause he's going to be a dad." Cain rolled his eyes.

"I already am a da-" Cain stopped, realizing something, "Oh shit… Jeb…"

* * *

><p><strong>Longest chapter yet. Please review, I like those. ^w^~3<strong>


	5. Apprehension

Cain sat at his desk, a ball point pen in his hand, tapping intolerantly on a blank sheet of paper. He had been trying to write a letter to Jeb, but he just couldn't figure out what to jot down. Glitch was watching him anxiously from his seat on the bed, arguing with himself about weather or not he should say something. Eventually deciding, he stood and wrapping his arms around Cain's neck, leaning over his shoulder.

"You know you could always just wait until he visits." he suggested hopefully, grinning his usual 'Glitch-y' grin.

"Yes, except that he doesn't come back from the Northern Island for about a week." he replied, clicking the pen impatiently.

"But by the time you send the letter there, he'll have left. Then, he'll be here, you won't want to bring it up, then either someone else from the palace will or he'll get the letter later and wonder why you didn't just tell him yourself." Glitch said, straitening up and resting his hands on his hips. Cain sighed, knowing Glitch was right and crumbled up the paper on the desk, tossing it into the wastepaper basket. Glitch beamed proudly and grabbed his arm. "Come on, let's go to bed."

The week went by all to fast for Cain's liking. Before he could blink, the maids had prepared a room for Jeb and he was supposed to arrive within the hour. He had tried to keep himself busy so he wouldn't think about the visit, but now he was left with nothing to do and found himself pacing Glitch's… err, _Ambrose's _old laboratory, as Glitch tinkered away with an old contraption that he had apparently made when he still had his whole brain. Glitch sighed. He wasn't in the mood to deal with Cain acting like a nervous wreck, especially when he already felt horrible. Cain continued to mutter to himself as he walk back and forth and put a rut in the floor behind him.

"Cain, honestly, you need to relax. You're going to put a hole in the floor." Glitch said, throwing a screw at him to get his attention. Cain looked up, as if suddenly remembering that Glitch was there.

"How am I supposed to relax, Glitch? My son is coming here and I have to tell him that not only am I with another man, but that he's going to be an older brother! That is not some small thing!" he barked, pulling on the edges of his precious hat nervously.

Glitch let out a breath as he stood and walked over to Cain, folding his arms, "_Wyatt Cain, you need to lighten up. Jeb is an adult, he can handle it. I'm sure he'll be happy as long as you are, understand?_" Glitch hissed, becoming more irritated with the stubborn Tin Man.

Cain's eyes widened slightly, surprised by Glitch's change in attitude, but nodded. Glitch smiled, feeling proud of his work. He seized Cain's hand and hauled him to the entryway of the castle. DG, Raw, and the Queen were already there, waiting for them. The stomping of hooves was heard through the gate and when the noise stopped, the castle doors opened and Jeb stepped inside, glancing about. Seeing the group, he strode over to them composedly. After bowing down to the Queen and Princess and saying a polite hello to Raw and Glitch, he turned to his father.

"Dad." Jeb said respectfully, nodding his head at him, holding his hand out.

"Jeb." Cain replied, his mannerisms the same, reaching out and shaking his hand. Glitch looked between the two, feeling the bit of awkward energy amongst them.

"Um… well! It seems you two probably have quite a bit of catching up to do, so why don't you just go one and chat out in the courtyard, so no one will interrupt you, kay? So no one will interrupt you, kay? So no one wi-" he glitched quickly, Cain eventually tapping his shoulder to make him stop. Taking note of his suggestion, Cain and Jeb made their way out to the palace courtyard.

"What's up with Glitch?" Jeb asked, turning to his father. Cain looked in the opposite direction, trying to avoid his son's questioning gaze. "Dad, what's wrong with you?"

Cain sighed, looking back at the cobbled ground, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Jeb… there's some pretty important things you've missed since you've been away…"

"Like what? Nothing's really changed, though I thought Glitch was supposed to get his brain back…" he mused, trying to look his dad in the eye.

"Well… it sort of has to do with that…"

* * *

><p><strong>The next part I feel the need to explain real quick. Yes, it is meant to be started in italics. It's set like a memory, but it's being explained. I know that sounds odd, but you may understand once it continues. ^^;<strong>


	6. Understanding

_Cain walked stoically down the long corridor, looking for Glitch. The Queen had ordered him to find him, but the advisor had gone a wall that morning. Along the way, he saw a familiar figure walking towards him._

"_DG! Have you seen the headcase anywhere? Your mother wants me to find him." he asked, his tone bored sounding._

"_I haven't seen him since yesterday, why?" she asked, playing with the sleeves on her dress._

"_I'm not sure. I'm betting it's about his surgery, more tests and stuff like that." Cain shrugged._

"_Mister Cain, didn't she tell you?" DG asked, a confused look on her face._

"_Tell me what?" Cain inquired, sounding a bit worried._

"_Glitch isn't having the surgery," DG stated, pulling her hands behind her back, "He isn't able to. The medics said that if they tried to put the rest of his brain back in, 'Ambrose' and Glitch would cancel each other out in the personality and brain department, making it as if he had no brain at all. Basically, he'd die if they went through with the operation."_

"_What are they going to do with his brain?" he asked, though he had a feeling that he already knew the answer._

"_I think their going to trash it." he replied thoughtfully, but her voice still sounded sympathetic._

_Cain stared at her, his eyebrows raised so high that they disappeared under the brim of his hat. He let out a small and muttered something to himself, before turning away and going back the way he started._

"_Where are you going!" DG called out from behind him. He didn't even turn around when he yelled, "The place I should have started."_

_Just as Cain had thought, Glitch was hiding out in Ambrose's laboratory, his forehead pressed against the cool glass of the tank that held his brain. His expression was one of absolute defeat and emptiness, resembling one of someone who just lost someone important to them. Cain slipped in quietly and stood behind him._

"_I was so excited…" he murmured, seeming to know that Cain was there._

"_I know."_

"_I was finally going to be smart again."_

"_Who says you aren't smart?" Cain asked, resting a hand on Glitch's shoulder. The zipper-headed advisor looked up at him, tears filling his eyes._

"_Everyone," he sniffed, trying to keep from crying, "They don't say it, but they look at me all the time like I'm different. Like I'm an idiot. Like I don't know anything! Cain, I'm not stupid. Cain, I'm not stupid. Cain-"_

_Cain didn't really realize what he was doing next until he had done it. He clutched Glitch's shoulder tightly and took his other hand and cupped it around Glitch's cheek, wiping his eyes. Then, leaning forward, he lightly pressed his lips against his, silencing the headcase. When he pulled away, he smiled gently. "You aren't stupid, Glitch. You're perfectly fine with half a brain." When Cain turned to leave, Glitch reached up to grab his hand, pulling him back to another kiss._

* * *

><p>Jeb stared at his father, an expression of his surprise mixed with confusion on his face. "So, you and Glitch are… together now?" Cain, who continued to stare at the stones at his feet, nodded solemnly. "What about Mom?"<p>

Cain exhaled and looked up to face his son, knowing that this question would eventually pop up. "Jeb, I'll always love your mother and I'll always miss her. But I also want to be happy and Glitch makes me that way. Jeb, I'm not replacing your mom, you know that. I just… I love Glitch, understand?"

Jeb watched his father carefully before nodding. "I understand, he makes you happy. Good thing you finally got together too, you're not getting any younger." he joked. Cain laughed lightly with his son, smiling a bit. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Well, actually…" Cain started, then muttered the information in to his son's ear.

"GREAT GAIL, ARE YOU SERIOUS!"

* * *

><p><strong>OMGOODNESS! Six chapters in two days XD! Very well done, if I do say so myself. Paticularly proud of his chapter, well the flashback and the last line... anyways! I am a bit stuck here ^^;. Please! Any people who have read this far and <em>actually like it, <em>please send a review so I can continue it! I'm somewhat out of ideas for the next chapter. Help!**


	7. Helpful

Glitch smiled as he stared in to the tank that held his brain. After much begging and pleading on his part, the Queen agreed to keeping the organ in it's place. Leaning closer, he saw the liquid bubble up from the bottom of the green-ish liquid.

"Ambrose… guess what? It turns out that I really am smart! I completed the population experiment! It's a success and everything! Isn't it wonderful?" Glitch rambled excitedly to the brain, as if he was talking to a friend or a sibling. Another bubbling sound came from the tank. Glitch's grin spread, as if the brain inside had answered him.

"I know! Cain seems pretty excited too… though I may not see him for a while…" Glitch sighed, resting his chin on the top of his hand. Cain was going with DG and Raw out to Central City to check around for any left over Long Coats. They had sent out a couple dozen troops about a month or so before, but either nothing was found or they just kind of disappeared. The Queen asked them to go and see what was happening. Glitch felt a bit left out, seeing as he wasn't mentioned in the group that was leaving, but he didn't want to question the Queen's choices. He let out another breath and glanced at the tank. Another gurgling sound escaped it. He suddenly sat up, eyes wide.

"That's it, Ambrose!" he yelped excitedly, "If I could just follow behind them quietly until we are far enough away from the castle, they'll have to take me along!"

Glitch ran out of the laboratory, stopping only to grab the book he took the notes of the child's progression in. He raced out to the stables, getting on one of the horses and hurrying out in to the forest near the path that the group would be traveling along.

* * *

><p>Cain looked up suddenly, hearing a noise coming from the right of the group. His eyes narrowed, trying to see the inside of the forest.<p>

"What is it, Mister Cain?" DG asked, pulling back on reigns of the horse to make it stop. Cain shushed her and pulled out his gun.

"Hold on tight." he whispered and shot his gun at the ground, the noise of the gun shot erupting through the quiet woods. In the forest, the neighing of a horse, the sound of a scream and a loud crash emerged from inside. Tying his horse to a tree, Cain slipped in to the wooded area, looking around for what made the noise. He eventually came a across a horse that trotted around calmly and he saw a figure trying to get up off the ground. He started to point his gun at it when he noticed the metallic glint of a zipper on the top of the figure's head.

"Glitch!" he yelled, stomping over to the other man. The advisor yelped, standing up straight and looked up at Cain sheepishly. DG and Raw ran in behind him.

"What are you doing here! You're supposed to be at the palace!" The Tin Man shouted, putting his gun furiously back in to it's holster.

"W-Well, I wanted to help you guys out!" Glitch blathered, twiddling his fingers nervously.

"You could have helped by staying at the castle!" Cain continued, then sighed, "Glitch, this is really dangerous. We don't know what's going on and we think Long Coats may be capturing some of the O.Z. military troops we've been sending. We don't want you… or the baby to get hurt, understand?"

Glitch crossed his arms and he furrowed his brow before he spoke, his tone coming out like a nagging wife "Wyatt Cain, just because I'm having a child doesn't mean I'm automatically useless. I'm joining you three and that is the end of it." DG and Raw snickered in the background as Cain's face turned slightly red in embarrassment. Glitch climbed back on to his horse and smiled.

"Let's get moving!"


	8. Menacing

Once arriving in Central City, the group dismounted, allowing their horses to graze a field nearby, before heading in to the city. The cluster searched through the streets, questioning people about seeing anything suspicious, etc. Soon, due to the clamor and crowds of the city, it was getting harder to stay together. Until unfortunately, the group was one person short.

* * *

><p>Glitch bit his lip, looking up and down the road that he stood on. He couldn't see Cain, Raw, or DG anywhere. He drummed his fingers against his leg, trying to think of how to find them, as he started walking down the road, farther and farther from where the group was. He snapped his fingers and grinned, thinking of an idea. He turned around to head in the opposite direction. He stopped. Now, he had absolutely no idea where he was. He looked around, hoping to see something familiar. Buildings were covered in chipped paint, dark alleys were filled with trash and drunks, garbage littered the streets. This was the area that was hit the hardest by the end of Azkedellia's rule. Glitch stumbled down the path, hoping to see someone he knew, until an arm reached out from an alleyway and pulled him inside.<p>

Glitch wanted to scream, but a glove hand clamped over his mouth as two men held him against the wall. A figure stepped out from the shadows in front of him. Glitch's eyes widened in fear. _**Zero.**_

"Ah, it's been a while, hasn't it _Ambrose?_" he sneered, stretching out each syllable the advisor's former name. Glitch struggled against the men holding him down, but it made no difference. Zero smirked. "Thank to you and that Wyatt Cain, Azkedellia's power has completely vanished and people have started coming after us. While we were able to get rid of those who did locate us, there is still a few issues. You and your stupid group of 'adventurers' are the ones keeping us from coming back to power so…"

Glitch continued to squirm against the Long Coats' grips until his book with the notes on his experiment fell out of his pocket. Zero raised an eyebrow, quickly snatching the book off of the ground. Skimming over the pages quickly, he soon understood what it all meant. He laughed cruelly. "Well, this is an interesting development, isn't it?" He turned to face Glitch, a sneer prominent on his features, "You've gotten yourself knocked up by Wyatt Cain. Though it does explain this," he jabbed Glitch's slightly swollen stomach, "Well, I'd better wait for him here after we get rid of you, so he can see the sight of his precious Ambrose and precious child ripped to pieces by the Long Coats he should have gotten rid of a long time ago."

Something snapped inside Glitch. He raised one of his legs up, kicking one of the restraints in the side of his face. Once he let go, he flipped the other over his shoulder sending him hurdling to the ground. After awhile, Glitch stood, panting, over the unconscious bodies of Zero and his men. The ringing in his ears made it difficult to hear the footstep and calling of his name. The last thing he saw was Cain running down the alley before his legs gave in and everything went black.


	9. Defensive

Slowly slipping out of his dazed sleep, Glitch opened his eyes. Shifting and sitting up, he realized he was in his own bed. He yawned, running his hand over the metallic zipper that went straight down his scalp. He looked over to his left to see Cain sleeping at his desk. He smiled sleepily and tried to decide what to do. Once selecting his choice, he picked up the light book on their bedside table and threw it across the room, hitting the unconscious blonde square in the shoulder.

"Ow! What the he-" Cain groaned, suddenly sitting up. He looked up, seeing Glitch sitting on the bed.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Glitch giggled, grinning his usual 'glitch-y' grin.

Cain raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that what I say?" Glitch shrugged innocently. Cain sighed, standing and moving to sit next to Glitch. He looked up at him, his big brown eyes nervous.

"Am I in trouble?" Glitch asked as Cain sat down next to him.

"Glitch, what were you thinking?" he muttered, his eyes closed.

"When? What do you mean?" Glitch asked, cocking his head to the side.

"You took on eight Long Coats all on your own! Do you even realize how dangerous that is!" Cain yelled.

"Wyatt! I've done this plenty of times before, this time is no different!" Glitch defended, crossing his arms.

"This is different! Glitch, if you're having a kid, you can't just go off on your own and attack the first Long Coat you see! You could've gotten yourselves killed!" Cain lectured. Glitch's eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly, then he glared at him.

"Look, Cain; I got lost, I didn't mean to! They grabbed me! They were going to kill me and you and DG and Raw! I was defending myself, Cain!" Glitch cried, tears forming at the edges of his eyes. Cain sighed, kissing Glitch's forehead.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get hurt, understand?" he apologized, wrapping his arms around Glitch's waist. Glitch faintly smiled.

"At least this means you think more of it than I thought you did…" he whispered.

"Think more of what?" Cain asked, leaning back to look at him.

"No, it's silly. Forget about it." he replied, wiping his eyes.

"Tell me." Cain ordered, staring seriously at the half-brained advisor.

"It's just…" he began, pulling at the threads of his sleeves, "I thought that… I was afraid that you thought of the baby as an experiment rather than a baby…"

Cain stared at him, his blue eyes filled with guilt. Glitch looked so vulnerable and gloomy.

"I didn't mean for you to think that. That thought never went through my head, I swear."

Glitch smiled sweetly up at the Tin Man before leaning on to his shoulder. "Thanks…" he whispered, "For caring so much about me…"

* * *

><p>Omigosh! Guys, I'm so sorry! I've taken so long just to post this chapter! Hell, the other chapters! I've written up to chapter sixteen and I haven't posted any! More to come, I swear! I honestly have no idea how many chapters this will be, but it's gonna be long ^^;. Sorry. Enjoy though!<p> 


	10. Pathetic

Cain sat at one of the many benches in the palace courtyard, thinking. _I was afraid you thought of the baby as an experiment rather than a baby. _That confession bothered Cain. Not because Glitch believed that about him, but because it brought another thought to his brain.

_What does the Queen think of it? _Cain pulled the edge of his hat over his eyes and crossed his arms. _I know she asked Glitch to make this experiment and I know why she wanted him to do it… but what's her angle? She will probably tell the citizens about it… but what about the baby? _Cain's eyes snapped open and he sat upright. _What will she do with the baby?_

* * *

><p>Cain slipped quietly in to the spacious library, standing behind Queen Lavender, waiting for her to react. She didn't move.<p>

"Um… Your Majesty?" he questioned, tipping his hat politely in her direction.

"Yes, Mister Cain?" she asked, still sifting through the pages of her book.

"Oh, sorry. I was just going to make sure… that, well…" Cain muttered, trying to figure out how to start the conversation. The Queen smiled sweetly at him.

"Yes, yes, I understand. Now, Mister Cain, what is it you wanted to speak with me about?" she replied, closing her book.

"Well, Your Majesty, I was wondering what you-… if you happen to…" he realized that the topic was going to be more difficult to talk about than he thought.

"Mister Cain, are you here to discuss with me my thoughts about Ambrose and the experime-"

"Child." Cain corrected quietly. The Queen nodded politely.

"Yes, child. Mister Cain, I assure you, I don't have some ulterior motive. I just want to see the experiment… that is to say, _pregnancy_, run through smoothly and the child to be healthy." she replied calmly.

* * *

><p>Glitch strode happily down the corridor towards his laboratory. Passing by the library, he heard voices inside. He leaned against the door, soon recognizing the voices as the Queen and Cain.<p>

"Your Majesty, if he continues to run off and pull stunts like he did when we went to investigate the missing troops, the experiment won't run smoothly." Cain stated. Glitch's eyes widened, realizing they were talking about him.

'Stunt?' he mouthed, then stopped, hearing the conversation continue.

"Mister Cain, I understand what you were saying. But what do you suggest we do?" Her Majesty asked.

"We can try to keep a closer eye on him, keep him busy. Make sure this doesn't happen again." Cain answered seriously. Glitch stepped away from the door, shocked by Cain's response.

"But… but I thought I was helping…" he whispered. He stared at the ground and placed his hand lightly on his stomach. "I'm useless now, aren't I?" He walked down the corridor again, entered his laboratory and locked the heavy door behind him. Sitting on a tall stool that faced his brain, he rested his head in his hands and sighed as a tear slid down his cheek.


End file.
